ungarischesprachewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Der Konjunktiv
'Allgemeines zum Modus eines Verbs' Wie bereits im Kapitel über die Verben allgemein gesagt, ist ein Verb Träger verschiedener Informationen. Die Tätigkeit an sich, die handelnden Personen, deren Anzahl, die Zeit, der Modus und das Genus Verbi. Unter letzterem versteht man den Unterschied zwischen aktiver und passiver Handlung, was aber - wie bereits in anderen Kapiteln erwähnt wurde - im modernen Ungarisch keine Rolle mehr spielt. Es gibt nur noch Aktivformen. Bleibt noch der Modus, dem im Kapitel über die Verben allgemein bereits Augenmerk geschenkt wurde. Die Ausführungen über Präsens, Präteritum und Futur in separaten Kapiteln waren ja allesamt Indikativ-Formen. Das bedeutet: die in den Beispielsätzen gemachten Handlungen werden angezeigt, so als ob sie tatsächlich stattfinden, stattgefunden haben oder noch stattfinden werden. Dabei sind jene Aussagen über die Vergangenheit diejenigen, die den höchsten Grad an Wahrheit und Glaubwürdigkeit aufweisen, denn sie dürften mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit auch stattgefunden haben. 'Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Indikativ und Konjunktiv' Aussagen im Indikativ haben also einerseits den Charakter, 100% sichere Angaben zu machen - was aber nicht immer wirklich der Fall sein kann. Zum anderen haben Indikativformen auch die Eigenart, regelmäßige, gewohnheitsmäßige, immer wiederkehrende Handlungen auszudrücken. Bleiben aber trotzdem immer noch jene Zweifelsfälle, in denen man sich nicht sicher ist, ob etwas wirklich SO geschieht, geschah oder geschehen wird, wie man es angibt. Für solche Fälle gibt es spezielle Verbformen, die stets nur die Möglichkeit einer Handlung ausdrücken, sowohl im Deutschen als auch im Ungarischen. Diese Möglichkeitsform bezeichnen die Sprachwissenschaftler als KONJUKTIV oder in manchen Sprachen als SUBJUNKTIV. Neben Indikativ und Konjunktiv existiert noch ein dritter Modus: der Imperativ, die Befehlsform. Aber dazu mehr in einem anderen Kapitel. 'Vor- und Nachteile der drei Modi im Deutschen' Man kann sagen, dass man im Deutschen mit jedem der drei Modi so seine Probleme hat. Wer nur im Indikativ redet, wird es im Leben nicht weit bringen, schon allein deshalb, weil er alles als gegeben und gesichert hinstellt. Man wird früher oder später in eine Falle tappen. Der Imperativ verlangt stets eine gewisse Überwindung, weil er schließlich in der Regel dazu benutzt wird, einem anderen Menschen den eigenen Willen aufzuzwingen. Dafür aber sind seine Formen an Kürze nicht zu unterbieten - jedenfalls, wenn man jemanden duzen darf oder aber die veraltete Höflichkeitsanrede der 2.Person Mehrzahl benutzt. Und der Konjunktiv an sich bringt Formen zu Tage, bei denen man erstmal überlegen muss, ob das wirklich so richtig ist, wie mans gesagt hat. Aber wenn man diese Kunst erstmal beherrscht, steht einer Karriere in der Politik nichts mehr im Wege. Denn Diplomatensprache besteht zum größten Teil aus Konjunktivwendungen und natürlich jeder Menge blumiger und verwaschener Ausdrücke. 'Der Konjunktiv Präsens im Deutschen' Der Konjunktiv kennt übrigens nur zwei Zeitformen: Präsens und Präteritum. Der Sinn dieser Unterscheidung lag ursprünglich darin, dass Formulierungen im Konjunktiv Präsens die Möglichkeit ausdrückten, dass die ausgedrückte Handlung durchaus noch stattfinden kann. Der Konjunktiv Präteritum drückte dagegen aus, dass die entsprechende Handlung durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen gewesen war. Also die Chance, dass es dazu kommt, ist nicht mehr gegeben. Doch die Sprache hat sich gewandelt. Der Konjunktiv Präsens spielt etwa bei Bedingungssätzen keine Rolle mehr. Er taucht nur noch in der indirekten Rede auf, wenn Handlungen in der Gegenwart formuliert und durch eine andere Person wiedergegeben werden. Problematisch ist am Konjunktiv Präsens vor allem, dass er sich in seinen Ausformungen oftmals nicht vom Indikativ Präsens unterscheidet. Die Bedeutung eines "ich sage" - welches ja sowohl Indikativ Präsens als auch Konjunktiv Präsens der 1.Person Einzahl bedeuten kann - muss also dann dem Kontext entnommen werden. Interessant sind seine Formulierungen aber doch noch, denn praktisch alle Verben, die im Indikativ Präsens eine Wortstammänderung in der Beugung aufweisen, behalten in der Konjunktiv Präsens-Form mit Ausnahme der entsprechenden Personalendung ihren Wortstamm des Infinitivs. Dazu als Beispiel der Prototyp des unregelmäßigen Verbs: 'Der Konjunktiv Präteritum im Deutschen' Ein wenig besser, aber auch nicht sehr viel vitaler, steht der Konjunktiv Präteritum da. Sein Vorteil ist zugleich auch sein Nachteil. Seine Formen heben sich zwar deutlich von den Präteritumsformen des Indikativ ab, allerdings ist man sich aufgrund der recht ungewöhnlichen Verbformungen selbst als Deutscher oft nicht sicher: Heißt es nun beim Verb "raten" im Konjunktiv "ich riete" oder "ich räte" oder gar "ich rüte"? Und wie man sieht, kann man beim Verb "sehen" gewaltig ins Schleudern kommen, was die richtige Schreibweise angeht. Der Infinitiv heißt "sehen", also "e" als Stammvokal. Indikativ Präteritum "ich sah", also nun ein "a". Und Konjunktiv Präteritum "ich sähe", also ein "ä". Und wie war das doch nochmal mit dem Unterschied zwischen "e" und "ä"? Wann schreibt man diesen, wann jenen? Ja, wenn sich ein Laut vom "a" ableitet, schreibt man "ä". Aber wieso leitet sich denn ein "a" von einem "e" ab??? 'Konditionalformen statt des Konjuktivs' Das sind Stolpersteine, über die auch ein Großteil der Deutschen in die Knie geht. Und dieser Fluch des Konjunktiv Präteritum hat dazu geführt, dass man statt der reinen Konjunktivformen auf Konditionalformen ausweicht. Konditionalformen bestehen immer aus einem Hilfsverb in der Konjunktivform und dem Vollverb der eigentlichen Handlung. Jenachdem, welche Zeitform man wählt, steht dieses entweder im Infinitiv oder im Partizip II. Auf diese Weise muss man sich nur noch die Konjunktivformen der geläufigen Hilfsverben merken, und schon wird alles einfacher. Ein Prinzip, das von anderer Stelle her schon bekannt sein dürfte. Welche Konditionalformen gibt es nun also im Deutschen? Die Konditionalform Präsens ersetzt dabei die Formen des Konjunktiv Präteritum. Alle anderen drei Formen stellen dagegen keine Ersatzformen dar. Die Konditionalform Perfekt ist vor allem eine Form des Zweifelns, die allerdings in Bedingungssätzen keine Rolle spielt. Das ist dann auch die einzige Abgrenzung in der Umgangssprache zur Plusquamperfektform. Diese drückt vor allem Dinge aus, die im Bereich des Möglichen gelegen haben. Die Chance dazu ist also vorbei. Die Futur II-Form ist dann nur noch von theoretischer Bedeutung, denn sie klingt sehr geschwollen. Sie will ausdrücken, dass eine Handlung in der Zukunft vollendet worden wäre, aber es kam eben anders. Kleiner Scherz am Rande: Welche Konditionalform steckt in folgendem Satz? - "Du hättest nicht geboren werden sollen." Antwort: Präservativ defekt! 'Die Bedingungssätze im Deutschen' Wie schon erwähnt, spielen Konjunktiv- und Konditionalformen bei den Bedingungssätzen eine Rolle. Man unterscheidet da nach drei Formen oder Stufen, und wenn man es ganz genau nehmen will, sogar nach vier Stufen. Die erste Stufe zeigt ein bestimmtes Vorhaben an. Wenn eine bestimmte Bedingung erfüllt wird, dann kann das Ziel erreicht werden. Grammatikalisch wird dies durch das Präsens Indikativ ausgedrückt. Die zweite Stufe zeigt bereits eine gewisse Einschränkung auf. Anscheinend ist die gestellte Bedingung nicht so ohne weiteres zu erfüllen, das Ziel bleibt aber noch in greifbarer Nähe. Die beiden Satzteile können entweder im Konjunktiv Präteritum oder in der Konditionalform Präsens formuliert werden. Die dritte Stufe drückt dagegen aus, dass das Vorhaben so nicht realisierbar war. Die Bedingung konnte nicht erreicht werden, das Ziel also auch nicht. Dies kann nur in der Konditionalform Präteritum ausgedrückt werden. Die vierte Stufe hat eher theoretische Bedeutung, da sie auf das vollendete Futur aufsetzt. Dies spielt aber in der gesprochenen Sprache kaum eine Bedeutung und dient oft nur der Wichtigtuerei. Zudem gilt es als stilistisch unsauber, zweimal hintereinander "würde" zu benutzen. 'Ein Blick auf andere Sprachen' Ein Blick auf andere Sprachen zeigt, dass es dort nicht viel anders aussieht. Das'' Französische'' hat sich ja dahingehend entwickelt, dass auf Teilsätze mit bestimmten Verben die anschließenden Teilsätze im Subjonctive stehen müssen. Der Subjonctive ist praktisch das gleiche wie der Konjunktiv. Aber über den korrekten Gebrauch des Subjonctive streiten sich selbst die Gelehrten, und das Volk hat schon längst seine eigene Sprache gefunden. Doch ist der Konjunktiv im Französischen noch wesentlich lebendiger als im Deutschen, auch wenn hier des öfteren Konditionalformen benutzt werden. Äußerst lebendig sein soll der Konjunktiv übrigens im Spanischen, praktisch gar nicht mehr im Gebrauch sei er dagegen im Schwedischen. Im Englischen ist der Konjunktiv fast verschwunden. Es existieren eigentlich nur noch die Konditionalformen. Mit diesen muss man sich spätestens immer dann herumärgern, wenn man die indirekte Rede auf Englisch beherrschen möchte. Das mag ein Verlust in der Sprache sein, aber es war nur ein weiterer Stein auf dem Weg des Englischen hin zu einer Sprache, die im Grundwortschatz fast nur noch aus einsilbigen Wörtern besteht. Statt also bei den Verben die Bedeutungen in ein Wort zu stecken, werden halt mehrere einsilbige Worte benutzt, um den gleichen Sachverhalt zu umschreiben. Und wo ist der Konjunktiv nun noch als Relikt zu finden? Man denke an die englische Hymne: "God save the Queen!" heißt korrekt übersetzt "Gott schütze die Königin" oder "Gott möge die Königin beschützen". 'Bedingungsformen statt des Konjunktivs im Ungarischen' Wie sieht das nun im Ungarischen aus? Wie bereits erwähnt, gibt es auch im Ungarischen Konjunktivformen. Und ebenso gibt es auch Konditionalformen. Diese tauchen, ähnlich dem Deutschen, vor allem bei Höflichkeitssätzen auf, wie wir noch im weiteren Verlauf sehen werden. Und als zweites großes Anwendungsgebiet sind auch hier die Bedingungssätze zu nennen. Wer in ungarischen Grammatiken sucht, wird das Wort konjunktív selten finden. Statt dessen ist von''' feltélteles mód '- der Bedingungsform die Rede. Auch im Ungarischen wird zwischen einer Gegenwarts- und einer Vergangenheitsform des Konjunktivs unterschieden. Doch sind diese nicht mit den beiden Formen des deutschen Konjunktiv gleichzusetzen. Es ist eher so, dass das Ungarische jene deutsche Form des Konjunktiv Präsens gar nicht mehr kennt. Aus diesem Grund verwende ich jetzt für die ungarischen Konjunktiv- und Konditionalformen den Begriff "Bedingungsformen", um Verwechslungen mit dem deutschen Konjunktiv zu vermeiden. 'Der Sinn der Bedingungsformen der Gegenwart' Die Bedingungsformen der Gegenwart im Ungarischen also vereinigen die Formen des deutschen Konjunktiv Präsens und des Konjunktiv Präteritum in sich. Da die Unterscheidung zwischen diesen beiden deutschen Formen nur noch in der indirekten Rede eine Rolle spielt, wirft dies praktisch keine Probleme auf. Die Bildung der Bedingungsformen der Gegenwart erfolgt mit speziellen Personalendungen. Man muss also mal wieder ein paar neue Endungen im Gedächtnis behalten, um den Modus des Verbs klassifizieren zu können. Allerdings lassen sich die Endungen teilweise aus den Gegenwartsformen des Indikativs ableiten. 'Der Sinn der Bedingungsformen der Vergangenheit' Ja, wenn also die beiden deutschen Konjunktivausprägungen im Ungarischen zur Bedingungsform der Gegenwart verschmelzen, was bitte ist dann die Entsprechung für die ungarischen Bedingungsformen der Vergangenheit im Deutschen? Ganz einfach: es sind die Konditionalformen Perfekt/Plusquamperfekt. Und das Schöne an den Bedingungsformen der Vergangenheit ist, dass sie eine sehr einfache Bildungsform haben. Man muss dazu nur die Beugungsformen des Indikativ Präteritum nehmen und das Wort '''volna' anhängen. Dieses volna ist sozusagen ein Marker, der auf die Bedingungsform hinweist. Die Ähnlichkeit zum Wörtchen volt ("es war") ist natürlich keine Zufäll. Denn volna ist die Bedingungsform der Gegenwart des Verbs "sein" der 3.Person Einzahl. Allen ungarischen Bedingungsformen, egal ob nun für Gegenwart oder Vergangenheit, ist aber wieder mal gemein; nämlich dass es sowohl eine unbestimmte als auch eine bestimmte Form gibt, abhängig natürlich, ob das betreffende Verb transitiv oder intransitiv ist. Allerdings muss gesagt werden, dass die Nutzung von Vergangenheits- und Gegenwartsformen der ungarischen Bedingungsformen nicht immer synchron zur deutschen Sprache erfolgt. 'Die unbestimmten Bedingungsformen der Gegenwart' Schauen wir uns also nun mal die Konjugationsformen der Bedingungsformen für die Gegenwart an, wie immer zuerst die unbestimmten Formen. Was die deutschen Übersetzungen angeht: es handelt sich hierbei um die deutschen Formen des Konjunktiv Präteritum. Alternativ könnte man auch die Konditionalformen Präsens einsetzen, also statt "ich gäbe" hieße es dann "ich würde geben". Wie schon erwähnt, treten hier wieder ein paar neue Endungen auf. So neu sind sie aber nicht wirklich. Sie entsprechen im Prinzip den Endungen der Indikativ Gegenwart, nur werden sie jeweils noch um eine Silbe erweitert. Diese Silbe ist entweder''' -ná- / -né-''' oder aber '-aná- / -ené-'. Diese Silbe steht immer vor der eigentlichen Personalendung. Wie man schon erahnen kann, müssen sie entsprechend der Vokalharmonie angewendet werden, die der Wortstamm des Verbes vorgibt; also die a-'''Varianten für '''tiefvokalische Stämme und die e-'''Varianten für '''hochvokalische. Wann aber würde man nun zum Beispiel '-aná-' statt '-ná-' verwenden? Dies hängt auch wieder vom Verbalwortstamm ab. Die drei-Buchstaben-Version wird nämlich nur dann verwendet, wenn zuvor zwei Konsonanten oder aber ein'' langer Vokal gefolgt von einem t'' stehen. Sowas Ähnliches kennt man schon von der Bildung des Infinitivs: Im ersten Fall wird kein Bindevokal benötigt, um die Silbe '-ni' anzuhängen, im zweiten Falle aber schon. Eine Merkwürdigkeit wird dem aufmerksamen Leser aber sicher schon aufgefallen sein. In den jeweiligen 1.Personen Einzahl hieß es in den Beispielen tartanék, adnék bzw. értenék. Für die beiden ersten Beispiele ist das ja eigentlich ein Verstoß gegen die Vokalharmonie. Nun handelt es sich hierbei aber nicht um einen Tippfehler sondern um eine Ausnahmeregelung. Es existiert tatsächlich für die 1.Person Einzahl Bedingungsform Gegenwart unbestimmte Konjugation nur die Endung '-nék'. Der Witz aber ist, dass der für bestimmte Verben notwendige Bindevokal vor der Endung weiterhin der Vokalharmonie unterworfen wird. Deshalb also tartanék und nicht tartenék ''- und erst recht nicht ''tartanák. 'Die bestimmten Bedingungsformen der Gegenwart' Schauen wir uns nun die bestimmten Formen der Konjugation für die Bedingungsformen der Gegenwart an. Vergleicht man nun die Formen der unbestimmten und bestimmten Konjugation miteinander, bleibt Folgendes festzuhalten: Im Gegensatz zur unbestimmten Konjugation gibt es bei der bestimmten in der 1.Person Einzahl je eine Form für hoch- und tiefvokalische Verben. Bei den Formen der 1. und 2.Person Mehrzahl gibt es zwischen bestimmten und unbestimmten Formen keinen Unterschied. Die Formen der jeweiligen 3.Personen Einzahl unterscheiden sich nur durch die Länge des Endvokals. Und die Formen von 3.Person Mehrzahl bestimmt und 1.Person Einzahl unbestimmt sind bei hochvokalischen Verbstämmen identisch. Vielleicht ja hat es sich daher eingebürgert, in der 1.Person Einzahl unbestimmt nur eine Form zu benutzen, um wenigstens teilweise einen Unterschied erkennbar zu lassen. Ansonsten gilt bei identischen Formen immer, dass man die Person und die Zahl aus dem Kontext heraus erkennen muss. Im Notfall aber kann man immer noch das Personalpronomen hinzufügen. 'Die Bedingungsformen der Gegenwart für die ik-Verben' Werfen wir nun einen Blick auf die Bedingungsformen der ik-'Verben. Diese weichen nämlich in der unbestimmten Konjugation ein wenig vom bisherigen Muster ab. Die bestimmten Formen dagegen sind regelmäßig. Da Bedingungsformen nicht ganz so häufig sind wie Indikativformen, sind die grammatikalischen Vorschriften hier auch nicht ganz so festgezurrt. Grundsätzlich werden ihre Formen genauso gebildet wie die der normalen Verben auch. Nur in der 1. und 3.Person Einzahl können die Formen abweichend sein, müssen aber nicht. Wie man also sieht, existieren laut 1.Alternative für die 1.Person Einzahl nun auf einmal doch zwei Formen je nach Vokalismus. Dafür muss nun die 3.Person Einzahl mit nur einer Endung für alle Lautierungen auskommen. Und um das Chaos perfekt zu machen, sind diese Extraformen der 3.Person Einzahl auch noch identisch mit der jeweiligen zweiten Alternativform der 1.Person Einzahl und - wer gut aufgepasst hat, wird es schon gemerkt haben - der 3.Person Mehrzahl bestimmter Konjugation hochvokalischer Verben. '''dolgoznék '''kann also stehen für "ich würde arbeiten" oder aber "er würde arbeiten". Da '''dolgozik '''kein zielendes(transitives) Verb ist, entfällt die dritte Variante. Ich würde mir das Leben aber nicht so schwer machen und daher auf jene Spezialvarianten verzichten. Man konjugiere also die '''ik-'''Verben in ihren Bedingungsformen einfach so, wie alle anderen Verben auch, und man wird genauso gut verstanden. 'Die Bedingungsformen der Gegenwart für jön und megy Nun kann man um die Ausnahmeformen der ik-'Verben noch einen eleganten Bogen machen. Um die Formen der restlichen unregelmäßigen Verben dagegen leider nicht. Fangen wir also mal wieder beim Kommen und Gehen an, also [[jön|'jön ']] und [[megy|'megy]]. Wie uns noch in Erinnerung sein sollte, können diese Verben keine bestimmte Ergänzung haben, sie sind nichtzielend. Also sind nur die unbestimmten Bedingungsformen von Bedeutung: Und wenn man sich das genau anschaut, stellt man fest, dass die Bildung vollkommen regelmäßig ist. 'Die Bedingungsformen der Gegenwart für die v-Stamm-Verben' Die zweite Gruppe von Ausnahmeverben sind jene v-Stamm-Verben. Hier ist grundsätzlich zu sagen, dass das''' -v- nicht in Erscheinung tritt und der lange Stammvokal stets erhalten bleibt. Zunächst die unbestimmten Formen: Die bestimmten Formen stellen dann auch keine Probleme dar. Sie entsprechen der regulären Bildungsweise. Anzumerken ist auch hier wieder, dass es für 'nő '''und '''fő '''keine bestimmten Formen gibt, da diese Verben intransitiv sind. 'Die Bedingungsformen der Gegenwart für die sz-Stamm-Verben Kommen wir zu den fünf Verben mit dem''' -sz-'Stamm. Im Infinitiv ändert sich der Stammkonsonant in ein '-n-', in den Vergangenheitsformen in ein '-t-'. Was wird nun wohl bei den Bedingungsformen der Gegenwart passieren? Nun, es kommt wieder das' -n-''' ins Spiel. Bei den bestimmten Formen verkürzt sich diese Übersicht ein wenig, da lesz intransitiv ist. 'Die Bedingungsformen der Gegenwart für die Verben eszik und iszik' Richtig in sich haben es die beiden Ernährungsverben [[eszik|'eszik '''und]] [[iszik|'iszik']]. Diese gehören zwar auch zur Gruppe der eben abgehandelten Verben mit veränderlichem Stammkonsonanten, jedoch kommt noch hinzu, dass es sich um '''ik-'''Verben handelt. Und deren Verwirrspiel haben wir ja bereits etwas weiter vorher betrachtet. Beides gilt es nun zusammen zu bringen. Das einfachste ist dabei noch der Stammkonsonant, der stets ein '-n-''' ist. Schauen wir uns zunächst die unbestimmten Formen an. Wie wir also sehen, gibt es - als typisches Merkmal der ik-'Verben - mal wieder zwei Formen für die 1. und die 3.Person Einzahl. Und nun noch die bestimmten Formen, die sind wenigstens wieder ohne Stolpersteine. Wir haben es also bei '''eszik '''mal wieder damit zu tun, dass die Ausprägung '''ennék '''gleich drei verschiedene Bedeutungen haben kann. Es empfielt sich also auch hier, wenn man alle Missverständnisse vermeiden will, das entsprechende Personalpronomen zu benutzen. Tröstlich dürfte sein, dass Bedingungsformen eher selten eingesetzt werden. 'Die Bedingungsformen der Gegenwart für das Verb van Und es wurden noch immer nicht alle Ausnahmeregelungen abgehandelt. Das wohl wichtigste Verb fehlt noch: [[van|'van']] Die Ähnlichkeit zur Vergangenheitsform volt ist frappierend. Nun sollte uns allen sicher noch bekannt sein, dass es im Ungarischen kein entsprechendes Verb für "haben" gibt. Hier nochmal eine kleine Erinnerung: Und natürlich will und kann man auch im Ungarischen ausdrücken, gern etwas haben zu wollen oder gern gehabt zu haben. Also muss das wohl auch irgendwie wieder mit einer Form des Verbs van '''geschehen, auch irgendwie mit einer Dativform und letzten Endes muss sicherlich auch noch eine Bedingungsform im Spiel sein. Wohlgemerkt, gemeint ist hier stets das "haben" im Sinne von "etwas Besitzen". Keineswegs ist hier von einer Entsprechung des deutschen Hilfsverbs "haben" die Rede. Naja, und so sieht das Ganze dann aus: Allerdings kann es auch so aussehen: Warum kann man hier nun entweder '''volna oder lenne nehmen? Der Grund liegt in der Doppelrolle der Nennform lenni, denn wie wir ja bereits wissen, trägt dieses Wort die Infinitive der Verben "sein" also auch "werden" in sich. Einen kleinen Unterschied gibt es dann aber doch: die Formen auf lenne beziehen sich eher auf die Zukunft, die volna-Formen haben eher einen Gegenwartsbezug, was dann wieder den Unterschied zwischen "sein" und "werden" klar macht. Das folgende Beispiel soll dies verdeutlichen: Allerdings ist diese Trennung in der Umgangssprache äußerst verwaschen, so dass es einen nicht wundern muss, wenn volna und lenne ihren Platz tauschen oder gar das eine dem anderen Platz machen würde. 'Die Bedingungsformen der Gegenwart für alszik, fekszik und nyugszik' Nun fehlen noch drei Verben, deren Verbstamm sich durch kräftige Änderungen auszeichnet: [[alszik|'alszik']], [[fekszik|'fekszik']], [[nyugszik|'nyugszik']]. Auch für diese Verben gilt wieder das gleiche Verwirrspiel wie für alle anderen''' ik-'Verben auch. Es handelt sich bei allen drei Verben um intransitive Verben, daher existieren nur unbestimmte Bedingungsformen. Wenn sich Dir jetzt nach dem Lesen der Kopf dreht vor all den Ausnahmeregelungen - es sind trotzdem verschwindend wenig gegen all das, was einen Deutschlernenden erwartet - dann habe ich jetzt eine schlechte und eine gute Nachricht. Wie schon eingangs erwähnt, gibt es ja zwei Bedingungsformen im Ungarischen: die Formen für die Gegenwart und jene für die Vergangenheit. Die schlechte Nachricht: alles, was bislang abgehandelt wurde, bezog sich lediglich auf die Gegenwartsformen! Die gute Nachricht: die Bedingungsformen der Vergangenheit sind spielend einfach und brauchen keine derart umfangreichen Erklärungen. Das einzige, was man sich aber vorher nochmal anschauen und in Erinnerung rufen sollte, ist die Bildung der Vergangenheit im Ungarischen. Wenn diese klar sein sollte, dann kanns ruhig auf der nächsten Seite weitergehen. 'Über den Sinn der Bedingungsformen der Vergangenheit' Wie schon vorher erwähnt dienen die Bedingungsformen der Vergangenheit dazu, gewisse Dinge und Handlungen auszudrücken, die durchaus möglich gewesen waren, allerdings aufgrund anderer Umstände nun nicht mehr zu verwirklichen sind. Das im Deutschen oft schon sprichwörtliche "Hätte! Könnte! Sollte!" in Bezug auf nunmehr Unmögliches macht dies wohl klar. Etwas vulgär ausgedrückt: "Hätte der Hund nicht geschissen, hätte er den Hasen erwischt!" Kommen also die Bedingungsformen der Vergangenheit ins Spiel, dann ist die Möglichkeit nicht mehr gegeben sondern eben Teil der Vergangenheit, so bitter das auch sein mag. Wenigstens ist die Bildung dieser Formen im Ungarischen sehr einfach. 'Die Bildung der Bedingungsformen der Vergangenheit' Man greift nämlich bei der Bildung der Bedingungsformen für die Vergangenheit auf eine Mischung aus Wirklichkeits- und Bedingungsformen zurück. Möglicherweise ist dies das Ergebnis einer Sprachvereinfachung gewesen. Man hat es mit einem zweiteiligen Verb zu tun bestehend aus Vollverb und einer Partikel für die Bedingtheit. Das '''Vollverb', was die eigentliche Handlung ausdrückt, wird in der Vergangenheitsform des Indikativ benutzt und entsprechend konjugiert. Ihm folgt dann einfach nur noch das Wörtchen "volna". Es ist ja bereits bekannt von den Bedingungsformen der Gegenwart des Verbs van als Form der 3.Person Einzahl. Und dieses volna dient nun wirklich nur als Markierung der Bedingungsform. Es spielt also keine Rolle, ob Einzahl- oder Mehrzahl und welche Person im Spiel ist, es wird immer nur volna angefügt. Ja, und natürlich gibt es auch hier wieder eine bestimmte und eine unbestimmte Konjugationsform. Schauen wir uns dazu einfach mal zwei Beispiele an. Zunächst die Formen der unbestimmten Konjugation: Wie man also sieht: so schwer ist es gar nicht, wenn man die Vergangenheitsformen beherrscht. Wie man auch sieht: im Deutschen ist stets der korrekte Gebrauch der Hilfsverben "sein" und "haben" zu beachten. Und was waren das doch gleich nochmal für Regelungen, die dafür galten... Lassen wir das lieber! Schauen wir uns stattdessen noch die bestimmte Konjugation der Bedingungsformen der Vergangenheit an. Zunächst erstmal wieder am Beispiel des tiefvokalischen Verbes ad Da das weiter oben verwendete Beispiel megy 'keine bestimmten Formen haben kann, wird hier als zweites Beispiel das Verb '''kér '''aufgeführt. 'Einzige Ausnahmeregelung für die Bedingungsformen der Vergangenheit: das Verb van Es bleibt nur eine einzige Extraregelung in dieser Hinsicht aufzuführen, nämlich die Formen des Verbs van. Auch hier zeigt sich dann wieder, dass zwischen "sein" und "werden" im Ungarischen die Grenzen recht verwaschen sind, da ja beide Verben in der Nennform durch lenni dargestellt werden. Das führt nun bei den Bedingungsformen der Vergangenheit soweit, das zwischen "wäre gewesen" und "wäre geworden" nicht unterschieden wird. Im Deutschen drückt ja die erste Variante eher etwas Gegenwärtiges aus, während die zweite ein Stückweit die Zukunft in sich trägt ist. 'Die Bedingungssätze im Ungarischen: Stufe 1' Nachdem nun also die Bildungsweisen der Bedingungsformen im Großen und Ganzen klar sein sollten, wende ich mich nun dem Gebrauch der Formen zu. Wie schon erwähnt gibt es die sogenannten Bedingungssätze, die je nach Grad der Möglichkeit entsprechend anders in den grammatikalischen Ausformungen sind. Schauen wir uns dazu ein Beispiel an. Wir wollen den folgenden Satz in die drei Bedingungsformen setzen: "Wenn du schlau bist, findest du die Lösung." Die erste Stufe haben wir ja im Deutschen nun schon vorgegeben. Sie wird durch die Formen des Präsens Indikativ charakterisiert. Das ist im Ungarischen genauso. Vagy 'und '''találod '''sind hier also die beiden Verben im Präsens Indikativ, jeweils in der 2.Person Einzahl. Zu beachten ist, dass der erste Teilsatz unbestimmt, der zweite bestimmt ist. 'Die Bedingungssätze im Ungarischen: Stufe 2 Es folgt Stufe 2. Nun, der Satz mag etwas gemein klingen, aber er ist grammatikalisch einwandfrei. Mit volnál 'und '''találnád '''sind hier also zwei Bedingungsformen zu finden. Die Bildung der zweiten Stufe erfolgt also in ähnlicher Weise wie im Deutschen, nur dass eben im Deutschen statt des Konjunktiv Präteritum lieber auf die Konditionalform Präteritum zurückgegriffen wird. 'Die Bedingungssätze im Ungarischen: Stufe 3 Und nun der Blick auf Stufe 3. Ein Satz, mit dessen schonungsloser Aussage man sich sicher keine Freunde macht. Als Bedingungsformen finden wir nun letted volna und találtad volna. Während wir also im Deutschen die Konditionalform Plusquamperfekt benutzen, benutzen die Ungarn für diesen Fall die Bedingungsformen der Vergangenheit. 'Ein paar weitere Beispiele für die Bedingungssätze' Schauen wir uns noch ein paar weitere Beispiele an: 'Weitere Anwendungsgebiete für Bedingungsformen' 'Wünsche!' Nun müssen aber nicht immer bloß Bedingungen im Spiel sein, damit die Bedingungsformen zur Anwendung kommen. Sie werden ebenso verwendet, wenn man Wünsche äußern will. Solche Sätze kann man meistens anhand gewisser Einleitungsworte erkennen, die quasi Signalwirkung haben. Dazu gehören die Wörter bár '= "obwohl" '''bárcsak '= "wenn...doch/nur" 'csak '= "nur", "bloß","allein" 'de '= "aber", "wie" Ein paar Beispiele dazu: '''Zweifel, Ungewissheit, höfliche Bitten Die Bedingungsformen finden aber auch dann Anwendungen, wenn man Zweifel hegt oder zumindestens eine gewisse Ungewissheit vorhanden ist. Bescheidenheit ist bekanntlich eine Zierde. Und genau deswegen darf man sich auch im Ungarischen nicht zieren, dann auch die Bedingungsformen anzuwenden. Auch zurückhaltende Forderungen oder sehr höfliche Bitten werden so verfasst. Bitten, die mehr als gut gemeinter Hinweis zu verstehen sind, sollten diplomatisch vorgetragen werden, um nicht ins Fettnäpfchen zu treten. Dafür greift man im Deutschen gern auf die Konjunktivformen "dürfte/dürften" zurück. Dem entspricht im Ungarischen lehetne bzw. lehetett volna. lehet ist - vergleichbar zu kell - eine Partikel und steht für "es ist möglich", "man kann". lehetne als Bedingungsform der Gegenwart und lehetett volna als die der Vergangenheit werden also in dieser Art und Weise benutzt: 'Der freundliche Hinweis mit "dürfte"' Es geht allerdings auch ohne Bedingungsformen. Die beiden Worte válószínűleg (wahrscheinlich) und bizonyára (wohl, gewiss) stehen immer in Verbindung mit Indikativformen, vorausgesetzt, es soll eine Wahrscheinlichkeit ausgedrückt werden: '"möchten", "hätte gern"' Wo wir schon beim Bitten sind, bleiben wir auch mal ganz höflich. Das Verb für "mögen" oder "gern haben" lautet auf ungarisch szeret, sollte vielleicht noch bekannt sein von den Beugungsformen der Gegenwart her. Nun ist es im Deutschen üblich geworden, statt "mögen" lieber "möchten" zu benutzen. Es handelt sich dabei um nichts anderes als um den Konjunktiv von "mögen" - einer der wenigen Fälle, wo der Konjunktiv über die Konditionalformen gesiegt hat. Im Ungarischen bleibt der Wortstamm auch in diesem Fall in den Bedingungsformen erhalten. "ich möchte" heißt also auf ungarisch szeretnék. Es gehört zum Vokabular eines jeden wohlerzogenen Kindes! Wenn man etwas gern gehabt oder getan hätte, was aber nun nicht mehr möglich ist, kommt entsprechend die Vergangenheitsform ins Spiel: szerettelek volna. Anstelle der Konstruktion szeretnék ''+ Infinitiv'' kann man aber auch auf das Wort szívesen zurückgreifen, muss dann aber das Verb der Handlung in die Bedingungsform setzen. szívesen leitet sich übrigens ab von szív. Das kann einmal ein Verb sein im Sinne von "saugen" oder "einatmen". Es kann aber auch ein Substantiv sein im Sinne von "das Herz". Während wir Deutschen das Herz also mit einer Pumpe vergleichen, sehen die Ungarn in ihm eher ein Saugorgan. Nun, beides ist anatomisch gesehen richtig. Und auch in der Physik unterscheidet man ja zwischen Druckpumpen und Saugpumpen. szíves ist ein davon abgeleitetes Adjektiv, also "herzlich". Und szívesen 'ist letzten Endes die Adverbform, die nun für solche Fälle speziell mit "gern" übersetzt wird. 'Ungarische Bedingungsform bei deutscher Indikativform Nun kommen noch ein paar Regelungen, die etwas spezieller sind und nicht groß hinterfragt werden können, sogenannte "es-ist-eben-so"-Regeln. Bei bestimmten Einleitungsworten folgt im Satz grundsätzlich immer das Verb in der Bedingungsform, wo im Deutschen nur Indikativformen zu finden sind. Allerdings kann man diese Fälle an einer Hand abzählen. Sie seien jetzt mal anhand von drei Beispielen aufgeführt. 'Ungarische Indikativformen bei deutscher Konjunktivform' Auch der umgekehrte Fall wird abgedeckt, also Einleitungswörter, die Indikativformen verlangen, obwohl man hier im Deutschen den Konjunktiv findet. Genau genommen ist es nur ein einziges Wort, das aber in zwei Formen auftreten kann und uns in anderem Zusammenhang bereits bekannt ist: majd '''bzw. '''majdnem. Hierzu sollte vielleicht noch erwähnt werden, dass majdnem die eigentliche Form des Wortes ist, majd dagegen eine Kurzform. Es darf nicht mit jenem majd verwechselt werden, welches auf zukünftige Handlungen hinweist. Wann nun welcher Fall vorliegt, erkennt man an der Zeitform des Verbs: bei Gegenwartsformen ist die Handlung auf die Zukunft gerichtet, bei Vergangenheitsformen dagegen ist ein Ereignis gemeint, was in der Vergangenheit hätte passieren können. '"müsste" und "sollte"' Wie ist es nun, wenn man im Ungarischen ausdrücken möchte, dass ein gewisser Zwang durchaus gegeben sein könnte. Im Deutschen tauchen hierfür vor allem die Wörter "müsste" und "sollte" auf. Im Ungarischen wird übrigens nicht zwischen "sollen" und "müssen" unterschieden. Beides wird durch die gleiche Konstruktion ausgedrückt: Dativform der Person + kell + Infinitivform der Tätigkeit mit Besitzerzeichen. Für die Vergangenheitsform steht dann entsprechend kellett. Erinnern wir uns: Und dieses Prinzip wird auch beibehalten, wenn sich die ganze Angelegenheit nur unter Bedingungen abspielt. Die Wandlung von Gegebenheit zu Bedingtheit findet nun statt durch die Wandlung des Wörtchens kell zu kellene bzw. kellett volna. kellene ist dabei die Bedingungsform der Gegenwart, kellett volna entsprechend die Bedingungsform der Vergangenheit. Die eben genannten Beispielsätze sehen dann so aus: Es sei noch einmal daran erinnert, dass bei den Infinitivformen mit Besitzerzeichen in den 1. und 2. Personen das '-i' der Infinitivsilbe '-ni' wegfällt. Also: jönni jönnöm, jönnöd, jönnie, jönnünk, jönnötök, jönniük menni mennem, menned, mennie, mennünk, mennetek, menniük 'Für alle, die bei kellett nur Bahnhof verstehen...' Übrigens: kellett und kelet sind zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge. Das erste kennzeichnet - wie gesagt - die Vergangenheit des Müssens im Ungarischen, das zweite ist eine Himmelrichtung, und zwar "der Osten". Kann sein, dass jetzt vielleicht der eine oder andere wirklich "Bahnhof" versteht. Denn in einem Bahnfahrplan wird man sicher mal auf "Budapest keleti pu" stoßen. Man sollte dabei wissen, dass es sich hier um den Ostbahnhof der Stadt handelt. Korrekt ausgeschrieben heißt er: Budapest keleti pályaudvar. Er ist übrigens der wichtigste ungarische Bahnhof. Praktisch alle internationalen Züge fahren ihn an. Da dies aber etwas zu lang ist, wird es eben abgekürzt - so wie im Deutschen das Kürzel "Hbf" für Hauptbahnhof steht. Budapest besitzt übrigens auch noch einen nyugati pályaudvar (Westbahnhof); dieser ist sogar noch älter als der Ostbahnhof und architektonisch sehr interessant. Sein Name führt aber ein wenig in die Irre; er befindet sich im Ostteil der Stadt - also in Pest! Der Name rührte daher, dass vor allem Züge aus dem bzw. in den Westen hier endeten oder losfuhren. Und dann gibt es noch den déli pályaudvar (Südbahnhof). Auch sein Name rührt von der Richtung aus welcher bzw. in welche die Züge ihn ursprünglich bedienten. Tatsächlich liegt er im Westen der Stadt - also in Buda - und auf gleicher geografischer Höhe wie der Ostbahnhof. Der Nordbahnhof, wenn es denn einen gäbe, hieße entsprechend északi pályaudvar. 'Resümee' Soweit also zum ungarischen Gegenstück des deutschen Konjunktivs. Ich fasse also noch einmal das Wichtigste zusammen. Im Ungarischen spricht man nicht vom Konjunktiv sondern von Bedingungsformen. Man unterscheidet dabei nach Gegenwarts- und Vergangenheitsformen. Die Gegenwartsformen werden benutzt, um Handlungen als noch ausführbar zu charakterisieren. Die Vergangenheitsformen dagegen deuten darauf hin, dass die Handlung ausführbar war, was aber nun zum Zeitpunkt des Sprechens nicht mehr möglich ist. Die Bedingungsformen der Gegenwart zeichnen sich in ihren Formen durch die nach dem Verbalstamm eingefügte Silbe '-ná / -né' aus, der dann die üblichen Endungen des Präsens Indikativ folgen. Die Bedingungsformen der Vergangenheit sind stets zweiteilig und setzen sich zusammen aus der Vergangenheitsform Indikativ des Verbes PLUS dem Wort volna. Diese beiden Worte müssen dann immer zusammen stehen und dürfen nicht getrennt werden, da sonst der Sinnzusammenhang verloren geht. Kategorie:Grammatik